Secret Admirer
by DiamondsandPearls51
Summary: Someone has a crush on the professor. Who could it possibly be? *slash*
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Admirer**

by DiamondsandPearls51

It was raining heavily on the island today. A loud clap of thunder startled him as he wrote in his journal by flickering candlelight. He was on the verge of beginning a new sentence, when he suddenly looked up from his writing and gazed wistfully through his hut window. He could see the tall palm trees dancing and swaying violently in the gusty winds. The scene reminded him of that fateful day he and six others became stranded on this desert island, when a three hour tour turned into what was now _currently_, three years for the unfortunate souls.

A deep, weary sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed his tired eyes. The lingering storm kept the outside atmosphere dark and ominous. Furious gray clouds hung thickly over the area, making indoor lighting very dim. He found himself straining his eyes to see as he scribbled on pages in the candle's fading light.

Anxious thoughts of civilization suddenly flooded his mind. Every so often, especially on days such as this, he sadly thought of home. How much longer were they going to be castaways? Why couldn't they finally be rescued? Opportunities for escaping the island usually went awry. Whether they came up with a plan of their own, or received visits from strangers who happened to arrive by _boat_, for heaven sakes, the seven would sadly find themselves right back where they started! He was beginning to believe this island was in fact enchanted, and it used its fiendish supernatural powers to keep them all imprisoned there against their will.

Disturbing images of his private things being rummaged through by relatives haunted his psyche. His home, he stressfully pondered, had most likely gone into foreclosure by now.

He knew someone else occupied his position at the high school where he taught science. Would he have difficulty readjusting to all the strange new developments in technology, and even drastic changes to everyday life, for that matter? Of course! All this weighed heavily on his heart. It was rather unnerving to not be in control of one's personal affairs back home. He almost cried at the realization that he would simply have to let everything which was so wonderfully familiar to him and everything he had worked so hard for, fall apart in his absence.

He was such a private person too. Now, all of the other journals he kept hidden away in his bedroom, which revealed his deepest secrets and embarrassing thoughts, would be found and seen by prying, judgmental and self-righteous critics. He cringed at the possibility of his parents reading about his raunchy sex life. This rattled him. He might not be able to face them again once rescue came. The scientist's hands were tied. There was nothing he could do to stop this invasion into his most private and intimate world.

He was about to send himself into a tailspin of negative emotions when he deliberately willed himself back to writing notes for research on his book, which brought him to this uncharted island in the first place... "Fun With Ferns."

The scholar was beginning to curse the day he stumbled upon the idea to even write it. But, being the true botanist that he was, he could not bring himself to abandon the project.

As he put pen to paper once again, he halted for a moment, rediscovering the edge of a folded note someone had slipped discreetly between the pages of his journal. He toyed with it for a moment, lightly stroking its edge with his index finger before gently pulling it from where it had been embedded.

He couldn't bring himself to read the contents of the short letter...until now. At this particular instance, it would serve as a welcome distraction from his certain descent into madness.

Carefully...cautiously, he unfolded the piece of paper. His palms were sweaty now, and his fingers trembled in anticipation of peeking at what he had hoped would be a message of adoration. A strange and unexpected feeling of delight washed over him. He could hardly contain his curiosity as to who the author was and what they wanted to say. Once the note was opened, he drew the candle nearer to him to have a better view of what was written there. It read:

_Dear Blue Eyes,_

_You are such a remarkable person. So handsome too._

_I want to get closer to you, but I'm so afraid...you are _

_so smart! I envy you. I like you...very...very much! _

_I just had to write to you and tell you this. I couldn't_

_keep it inside any longer. _

_-Your Secret Admirer_

The professor smiled, and even blushed at what he had just read. His guess had been right!

Someone on the island had been eyeing him, as he had long suspected. He had a sixth sense about such things. He was used to being desired. Now, a fellow castaway was undoubtedly worshipping him from afar. Although it was a simple gesture to get his attention, the words in the letter tugged lovingly at his heart. After studying it, he suddenly became aware of who might have penned the endearing message, even though the person wished to remain anonymous. But he gleefully believed there would be more notes on the horizon, and decided to allow the person to reveal their identity in their own time and on their own terms. In the meantime, he would be secretly watching this love struck individual quietly and shyly swoon over him. It would be so adorable! This castaway was innocent and therefore inept at carefully guarding their feelings. Their transparency was so apparent that it was simple for the scholar to detect who had been pining for him. But, no matter. He was a skilled instructor, and was more than willing to teach this potential student a few things about love when the time came. The scholar looked forward to witnessing that dimpled smile and seeing those beautiful eyes sparkle, when he would find himself happily in the presence of his admirer once again. Suddenly, being marooned wasn't all that bad after all. It certainly did have its advantages!


	2. Chapter 2

What on earth had he been thinking? Whatever possessed him to do such a thing? Didn't he realize that the one he hopelessly adored would be able to put it together, (with little effort, mind you), and discover that it was he who wrote that note? Anyone could have guessed it! Geez! He was so terribly obvious with his actions, that even a four -year-old child could have detected he had a "thing" for the scientist!

Each time he thought of the seemingly insignificant little piece of paper being held firmly between those strong, beautiful fingers and being carefully examined like some strange specimen under a microscope, the sailor would cringe from embarrassment.

In his vivid imagination, he witnessed those gorgeous, scientifically trained eyes, which were the same shade of blue one saw in a cloudless sky, painstakingly and thoughtfully analyzing his message, line by line. This image in his mind sent a frightful chill through him. Goodness! WHAT WAS HE THINKING?!

The sailor held his head in his hands, and in one instance, pulled his hair in anguish and released a labored sigh. He could not stop kicking himself. Ugh!... What a stupid mistake that was, to _actually_ _deliver_ that message! Why couldn't he have just listened to his gut, and kept his feelings to himself? He was definitely opening himself up to be hurt. "Now I've gone and made a real fool of myself!" He almost wept.

His lament continued like that for most of the day. He couldn't concentrate on anything else!

All he did was torture himself about what the scientist might think of him after he read the note.

The poor sailor's heart sank when his memory drifted onto his imperfect penmanship.

"My god,...my handwriting! A kindergartener could have done better!"

He breathed a sigh of relief though, regarding his _spelling_. He wiped some moisture from his forehead when he thought of how it had been a good move to ask Mary Ann how to spell certain words. When he was safe in his own hut again, he forced himself to relax in a chair. The built up tension in his muscles slowly disappeared as he recalled asking the farm girl for help.

"Mary Ann, how do you spell _remarkable_?" As the farm girl skillfully spelled the word for him, he feverishly scribbled the letters down on a piece of scrap paper he tore out from an old note pad the Skipper owned. "How do you spell _envy_?" He continued, trying to stifle a blushing grin. Again, she announced the letters and he carefully wrote them down. He didn't dare venture to ask her how to spell "_handsome_." He believed he might really give himself away, in that case. Instead, he decided that he would sound out the word and spell it himself as best he could, or find a dictionary. He wisely chose to do the latter. A warm, pleasant smile came across the young man's face and his eyes twinkled when he asked the Kansan to spell the last word..."_admirer_." He decided that he would chance the possibility of her becoming inquisitive, once he mentioned this particular word.

Mary Ann obliged, but at that point, she did just exactly what he had feared she would do. She became curious and strained her neck to look over his shoulder to see what he had been scribbling. "What have you got there?" She inquired, as her eyebrows came together revealing her suspicion. He suddenly turned a crimson shade and crumbled up the piece of paper, and shoved it deeply into the pocket of his jeans.

"What ...wha...wha...what have I...I...err...got?...err...no...nothing!" He stammered, and ran out of her hut with the lightening speed of a cheetah, almost knocking the poor girl over and forgetting to thank her. Without looking back to face her, he continued on his course, calling out, "Thaaaank yoooouuuu!" "Whew!"..."That was close!" He mused, wiping his brow.

Good grief! How long was he going to be in a troubled state of mind? Why couldn't he simply let it go? Feelings of inferiority and utter agony had gripped him since leaving the wretched note between the pages of the scholar's journal. If he could only wave a magic wand and make what he did go away, he would be forever thankful! But, what was done, _was_ done. He couldn't change it.

He was naturally attracted to females. But one day, a transformation came over him when he began to notice his friend, who was more of a brother to him, in a new and glorious light.

He reflected on the appealing character of the scholar to determine what caused him to develop a crush in the first place. Perhaps it was the scientist's vast knowledge of wild life, or plants, butterflies or the ocean, among other things, which the first mate found fascinating. Or, was it simply the man's kindness and thoughtfulness and genuine interest he had in the lad? Whatever it was, the young man was hooked! He tried his best to understand these strange and exciting feelings he was having for someone of his own gender, but failed to figure out what was happening to him.

Dark recollections of what took place earlier, began to invade his sensitive psyche once more...

The professor had been away from his hut for quite some time this afternoon, so the sailor used the opportunity to make his move. He acted fast, darting in and out of the supply hut without being seen...or so he hoped. Since having this fixation, he felt like the whole world knew about it and had been spying on him and judging him. The young man would have been mortified if someone saw him entering and exiting the hut! His guilty conscience was working overtime.

He marveled at how he braved strong winds and heavy rain, which relentlessly pelted down on him. He was determined to push through the angry elements to get the short message delivered. By the time he managed to return to his hut, miraculously in one piece, he had been all muddied and soaked to the bone. "Love" certainly made a person do strange things indeed! He probably had pneumonia by now. Was it worth the trouble? Was it worth the rejection he believed he would soon face, once the scholar learned it was him who was in fact, the secret admirer?

Looking back, the young man remembered that once he stepped outside of the scholar's hut, he immediately regretted his actions. He turned to hurry back inside to retrieve the note, but then suddenly decided against it. It was too late now, and the risk of being discovered would be much greater.

He felt very insecure and so unworthy that he wanted to dig a deep hole and fall into it. He imagined being laughed at for even believing that a highly intelligent, confident, Adonis such as Roy Hinkley would be even remotely interested in a simple-minded klutz like himself.

Of all the castaways, he had to fall for the one who was the most brilliant of them all! The man was a brilliant thinker, with several college degrees. He was a brilliant inventor, a brilliant chess player, a brilliant author and teacher, a brilliant everything! (Except a boat builder/repairman). Aside from that, the professor's outstanding abilities seemed endless!

And what was he?... just a sad little pest who fouled up many rescue attempts, who couldn't spell a lick, and would trip over his own shadow if he could.

This is how Willie Gilligan spent the remainder of the afternoon...thinking, and worse yet, believing unflattering thoughts about himself.

He hoped and prayed the professor might think the message came from one of the girls. But, no matter, he would still be found out. He decided to skip dinner and find a cave to hide in. He knew it was silly. But he didn't care.

A/N: **I do not own Gilligan's Island**. I want to give a special shout out and thanks to Doll Girl for inspiring me to have the courage to write my own Pilligan story.


	3. Chapter 3

As the dark shroud of evening descended upon the tiny tropical island, the castaways prepared for dinner. The Skipper lit some tiki torches as daylight gradually disappeared. The flickering flames gave the dining area a soft, mysterious golden glow. A firefly or two floated by. It was turning out to be a lovely evening after the day's tempest. Ginger and Mary Ann busily set the table. On the menu tonight was salad, created from edible island plants, fried fish and some plantains, and plates filled with assorted nuts and dates.

Mary Ann's famous cocoa nut cream pie was for dessert. It was a heavenly treat everyone, _especially_ _the Skipper_, had been eagerly looking forward to devouring. The Howells provided wine from their seemingly never ending liquor supply. A large bowl of white gardenias as a centerpiece, added a delightful and fragrant finishing touch to the table's layout.

They were relieved the terrible storm they experienced earlier, was now over, thankfully leaving their living quarters still intact. The sweet, fresh smell of the rain's aftermath, still lingered in the air. A few stars could be seen peeking through the residue of clouds in the darkening sky.

Crickets sang with contentment in the background as a soft, nightly breeze blew, carrying the faint scent of the salty sea with it. Mr. Howell found some chamber music on their small radio to dine by. It was not long before everyone was comfortably seated, and heartily enjoying this little feast.

As was their habit, the small community engaged in conversation as they ate. The table was a lively buzz of what transpired that day. Between the "Please pass the nuts" and "Please pass the salad," there was talk among them of how they all weathered that raging storm. Ginger and

Mary Ann recalled feeling anxious around their hut potentially taking flight in the strong winds. None of the men were around for protection, so the girls clung frightfully to each other, and tightly shut their eyes and whimpered.

The Skipper had to enlist the help of the professor in preventing rain from seeping through a hole in the roof of the crew's hut. This was not a simple task, and it kept the professor away from his hut for much of the afternoon. The Howells told of how they just relaxed in their lounge chairs, sipped Mai Tais and watched the lightening flash through their hut windows without a care in the world.

"A Howell is never afraid!" Mr. Howell proudly declared, as he guzzled down his wine.

"Yes, Thurston," Mrs. Howell added, "Except for when a loud clash of thunder sounds, and you dive under a table." The other castaways burst out laughing. Her husband gave her a sideways look of disapproval. "I was merely retrieving one of my cuff links...for your information!"

The Skipper thanked the professor for his help in repairing the roof. "I was glad to be of some assistance," the scholar answered. "I had to come to you for help because I couldn't find Gilligan!" The captain was annoyed because he looked everywhere for the first mate in the midst of the wind and rain. But the young man was nowhere to be found. "By the way, where _is_ that numb skull?!" The 'old salt' bellowed, looking around him with a sharp eye, hoping to spot the boy. He felt his anger toward the sailor gradually returning.

"I haven't seen him all day," Ginger replied. Mary Ann recalled seeing him. "He stopped by our hut for..._something, _while you were out." She mentioned to her roommate.

The farm girl did not want to go into detail about that _something_,which she found rather odd. She purposed in her mind to discuss it privately with Ginger later. She felt Gilligan was definitely up to something as he scribbled some curious words on to a piece of paper, and then dash from her hut in top speed, as if the place were on fire.

"I know he hasn't been seen by any of us today, " the Skipper began, "But I just _knew_ he would show up for dinner. He's never this late!" What followed was a series of shrugs and mumbles from the rest of the islanders, as they pondered about where Gilligan might be. Then almost immediately, everyone resumed sharing their tales of the wretched storm. They were in high spirits, (perhaps because of the wine), and the subject of the first mate and his whereabouts, was suddenly forgotten. It was almost as if he didn't exist!

As the other castaways talked and laughed with one another, one castaway was solemn. He withdrew into himself and wondered where his friend could be at the moment. The professor found the Skipper to be cold and harsh when discussing Gilligan. He didn't appreciate, nor did he understand the captain calling his "little buddy" a "numb skull," and with such contempt! It made no sense to him at all. It was mean. It was contradictory, and it had to stop.

The professor didn't care how much Gilligan messed up. That was no excuse for the Skipper to be cruel and to degrade the young sailor, who had been in faithful service to him for many years. He only messed up because he tried too hard to please. He wanted others to be happy. He wanted people to like him. What an enchanting individual! The professor marveled. What person in their right mind would be so hurtful to someone so sweet? The scholar had never encountered anyone quite like this earthly angel before. He was almost convinced Gilligan was other worldly.

The scholar made a mental note to speak to the Skipper about his blatant disrespect of the first mate. He couldn't stand by any longer and watch the young sailor's heart break after getting bawled out by a bully of a captain, who seemed to get his kicks from verbally abusing someone.

The scientist was the only one in the group who could discern why the first mate was a no show at this evening's dinner.

The young man simply could not face his crush. Roy reflected on how insecure, and even frightened this extraordinary creature felt, now that he knew the scholar read his note. The scientist sighed deeply. "He's hiding somewhere." He pondered. "I must go and find him...and let him know...that...I..." He abruptly excused himself from the table and purposefully headed in the direction of the jungle.

Later, in the girls' hut, Mary Ann brushed Ginger's red locks while the actress sat at her vanity. This was a pleasant, nightly routine they engaged in as they discussed the events which took place during their long day. They brushed each other's hair one hundred strokes before bedtime. Tonight, the farm girl brushed almost absent mindedly. A faint smile appeared across her face as she thought of a certain blue eyed sailor. Her brown doe eyes stared intently into space.

Ginger noticed her friend's sweet, hypnotic expression which she caught in the mirror's reflection of the farm girl.

"And what might you be thinking about, girlie?" The redhead asked with a sly, knowing smile. Mary Ann's innocent face turned beet red. The farm girl knew her expression told the whole story, without her having to utter a single word. "It's Gilligan, isn't it?" Ginger questioned her, beaming. Mary Ann could not contain her excitement any longer.

"Oh Ginger! I think Gilligan has a crush on me!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Skipper restlessly paced the half sandy and half muddy floor of the crew's hut, wringing his hands in utter despair. It had been exactly two hours since dinner concluded, and Gilligan was still missing. It was midnight and both men should have been fast asleep in their hammocks by now.

The sailor had not been seen all day long, and now the captain was _really_ beginning to panic. He tried in vain to dismiss the horrifying thoughts clouding his brain of what might have happened to his little buddy.

It was a violent storm they had all miraculously endured. He rolled his eyes as he remembered the Howell's _tall tale _of survival. He thanked the storm gods for sparing their huts. Yes, the grass structures were clearly disheveled, but things could have been far worse. He worried that they would not be as lucky next time.

But what about Gilligan? How did he fare? The Skipper imagined his friend being effortlessly whisked away on the angry wings of the wind, forcefully being transported through the air, across the island against his will.

"Why did he feel the need to separate from me?" The Skipper removed his hat and rubbed the back of his troubled head. The first mate knew that he shouldn't wander away during emergencies. What on earth possessed him to disappear?

My god! He was so skinny! Why didn't the boy eat more? Why didn't he demand that the young sailor eat more? This way, it wouldn't be too easy for him to go flying off into the atmosphere!

The 'old salt' was slowly unraveling. "I have got to pull myself together, here!" He chided himself for almost losing control of his emotions. He chuckled to try to ward off the taunting fears which refused to leave him. "Heh...heh...,I'm so silly!" He roughly rubbed the stress from his temples. "Of course the wind didn't take my little buddy, he's fine!"

"Oh, good grief! Why can't I believe that he's fine?" The old sailor was on the verge of weeping.

His anger toward himself increased. If anything ever happened to his little buddy, he would never forgive himself!

In that moment, he realized how much he had been taking the young man for granted. How dare he automatically assume his friend would show up for dinner safe and sound like everyone else!

He shamefully wondered if his cold attitude toward the lad might have rubbed off on the other castaways tonight at dinner. He did not feel a strong sense of urgency to organize a search party.

Since he was their Skipper, he was looked upon as their leader. So, if he didn't feel the need to panic, they didn't feel the need to, either. But they all cared about Gilligan. Perhaps too much wine dulled their senses, causing them to believe he was not in any real danger? Who knows? Besides, the two men were inseparable and they were close, so perhaps the castaways assumed the men knew where each other would be at any given time. "Ah!...excuses, excuses!" He spat.

"Maybe if I had raised a big fuss, and let them know that I had been concerned, we would of all stopped eating and went to look for him!" He suddenly loathed himself. "I selfishly let my anger and impatience with him get in the way of my desire to find him!" He kicked the ground hard and sent sand spraying into his face.

Regaining his confidence, the Skipper willfully pulled himself out of his anxious musings. He firmly plopped his cap back on his head, lit a hand held torch, left the hut, and headed toward the jungle with fierce determination to find the young man who was like a son to him.

Meanwhile, back at the girls' hut, Mary Ann and Ginger discussed the man of the hour. The girls sat on the edge of Ginger's bed and gleefully gossiped like two college students in a dorm.

Mary Ann smiled like the quintessential love struck schoolgirl as she related to her roommate, the events of the day gone by. They were so giddy at the thought of Mary Ann's potential love relationship, that they could not stop giggling at the constant mention of Gilligan's name.

Ginger was happy for her friend because she did notice how the two young people enjoyed each other's company. Although the first mate was shy, especially around females, he seemed comfortable around the brunette. They often went butterfly hunting and fishing together, and he often helped her with the kitchen chores. She didn't have to twist his arm to do it either. He was happy to help, and one was under the impression that he did it just to be close to her.

Once, she twisted her ankle while frolicking with him in the jungle. They chased each other around palm trees while playing tag like two happy children, laughing in the sunshine like they didn't have a care in the world.

Then Ginger remembered the look of sheer horror that came across his face when he heard the girl scream out in pain. Gilligan gently and securely picked her up in his arms and carried her back to camp. Mary Ann seemed to be loving it, because she cozily nestled her head against his chest.

When they arrived back at camp, he tended to her swollen ankle with such tender care. The way he intently wrapped it, touched Ginger's heart. He wasn't clumsy at all. How attentive he was to her! It certainly looked to the actress, like something was in fact blossoming there.

Just the other day, the redhead spied him teaching her how to swim the back stroke. They made such a cute couple! They belonged together, in her opinion.

"Oh, Ginger!" The farm girl sighed dreamily as she envisioned the sailor's sweet face. "You should have seen how adorable he was when he asked me to spell some words for him." She swooned. "As he wrote down the letters, I noticed how he blushed and giggled when he looked at me."

"What were the words he needed you to spell?" The actress was genuinely curious.

"Ah...let's see." Mary Ann's brown doe eyes looked up towards the make shift ceiling of palm fronds as she recalled the words.

"One word was _remarkable_, and the other was_ envy_."

Ginger tapped her chin with her index finger. The red, glossy polish shined in the candlelight.

She looked at the farm girl quizzically. "Are you certain he has a crush on you, and not on me?"

Mary Ann looked confused. "Why would you ask that?" The girl wanted to know.

"Well," Ginger began, "I am _remarkable_, and many people do _envy_ me!" She ran her fingers seductively through her flame colored locks. Mary Ann laughed faintly. She had to agree with Ginger, even if the actress was kidding. What if Gilligan's crush was on her friend instead? It made her ponder sadly.

Also, a person rarely came to the one they had a crush on for help in spelling words for a love letter! Were the words indeed for a love letter? She wondered... A rain cloud of depression suddenly washed over her. But she quickly snapped out of it. She was determined to think positive thoughts about herself and Gilligan's "developing" romance. She abruptly pushed those negative thoughts aside and was her starry eyed self again.

Mary Ann then told her friend of the warm, pleasant smile the first mate wore, and how his eyes twinkled when he asked her to spell 'admirer.'

"Ginger, I wish I could have seen that note or letter he'd been writing. I tried to take a peek over his shoulder, but he freaked, and ran out of here like the devil was after him."

"Then that could be a sign that he really likes you, honey!" Ginger tried to encourage her. "Remember, he's sweet and so very shy. Give him time!" The women hugged.

"Oh Ginger, are you sure?" Mary Ann eagerly awaited her answer.

"Sweetie, I believe that very soon, you'll be telling me about your first kiss with him."


	5. Chapter 5

Poor Skipper only made it several yards into the jungle, when his superstitious nature got the best of him. All of the courage he mustered up to go and find Gilligan, rapidly disappeared like the moon, which remained shrouded behind thick clouds in the night sky. The old salt peered sharply into the mysterious darkness of the bush all around him.

He felt like he was being swallowed up by it. He suddenly couldn't breathe. Although he carried a torch to illuminate his path, the flickering flames did little to alleviate his fears. His vivid imagination soon took possession of him, and ghostly thoughts wildly danced through his mind.

The Skipper had been a firm believer in voodoo for years, and instantly, all the frightening tales told to him by other seamen about island folklore and its natives, came flooding back to his memory like a tsunami.

He remembered when he discovered the ancient tiki god, Kona, and believed a curse was placed upon him for finding it, because he mysteriously became accident prone. He ultimately called for the witch doctor, Watubi to break the curse. To this day, he refused to believe that Watubi was actually Gilligan in disguise.

Speaking of Gilligan, he recalled another instance when he thought the lad was turned into a monkey by voodoo witchcraft. The monkey was clothed in his friend's red shirt, jeans and white hat. What was he supposed to think?

He did feel foolish, however, when the first mate showed up partially nude. The other castaways gave the Skipper a stern look for allowing himself to be taken in by such superstitious nonsense. Even the intelligent and logical thinking professor, had a difficult time convincing the sailor that voodoo spells and witchcraft did not exist.

But Jonas Grumby was set in his ways like hardened cement. So, there he stood, unmoving, with his torch held high, holding his breath. "Gilligan needs me," he anxiously told himself. "I can't turn my back on him now!" He then tried to take a step forward, but his feet were firmly planted to the ground...but not for long.

He heard leaves rustling behind him. His eyes grew wide. According to him, that was no small animal scurrying across the ground, nor the lingering wind. Some supernatural being had been closely following him! Then he thought he saw something move behind a tree. That _thought_ was all that was needed to get his legs fully functioning again. The Skipper went fearfully running back to camp without so much as a backward glance.

The search for William Gilligan would have to take place first thing in the morning, during the daylight hours, with the help of the other castaways, as far as the old sailor was concerned. He felt terribly ashamed for running away. But his fears were too overwhelming. "Don't worry little buddy," he tried to soothe his guilty conscience, "I'll come looking for you first thing tomorrow morning, I promise!"

Meanwhile, the professor had been gone a long time and had traveled a good distance into the thick jungle, without any success in finding the first mate. Earlier, he left the dinner table so quickly that he didn't think to take a torch with him, and so he had to turn back to get one.

His daily and nightly habit of exploring the jungle's flora and fauna, expertly sharpened his navigating skills, especially in darkness. It was a great skill to have as a means of survival on this uncharted island with its unpredictable occurrences.

As he trudged through the thick mess of bushes, his mind wandered. A sick, worried feeling was swiftly welling up inside of him. He had been in the midst of this pitch black jungle for close to two hours now! "Where are you Gilligan?" The scholar's throat was becoming raw now from constantly calling out the boy's name.

Roy was past the point of frustration now. He sighed deeply as he held his torch a little higher to better illuminate his steps. The only sounds he heard were that of his own heavy breathing and some nocturnal animal lurking in the foliage.

The scholar was fully aware that he was foolishly opening himself up to the dangers of the night. He was running the risk of being kidnapped by headhunters and being attacked by wild animals if he wasn't careful. He could not allow himself to become distracted. He had to pay close attention to his surroundings. Yet, unfortunately, he was just that...distracted.

Yes, he was terribly concerned for his friend's safety and that was distraction enough! But there was something else clouding his brain, or rather, his heart. It was a feeling that went far deeper than just the worry...

It was a stronghold which gripped him long before receiving the endearing note from the young sailor.

Ah...the note. The precious note. He felt like he was suddenly levitating and being transported out of this present darkness to a place where angels dwelled and where butterflies flitted everywhere.

He imagined an enchanting realm filled with rainbows, and where pools of water sparkled like diamonds as the sun shined brilliantly down upon them, and the lovely music of harps and violins played softly in the distance. Yes, it was corny and _unrealistic_, scientifically speaking, but this is what the message of that note did to him...or, rather, what _Gilligan_ did to him.

It seemed like the professor was slowly unraveling. He didn't feel like his usual self since reading the message.

And how precious the author of it was! The sailor probably believed the professor would never decipher that it was he who had written it. But the imperfect, yet sweet, child-like penmanship, was one of the few things which helped give the lad away.

Not to mention, the few attempts made at spelling the word _handsome_. The scholar recalled seeing faint traces of pink eraser smudges around the word. He smiled and his blue eyes brightened as he dreamily recalled the adorable sight of it. How beautiful and how innocent, and flawless young love was!

Roy could feel himself wanting to scold the first mate for disappearing and thus scaring him. Perhaps there were a dozen reasons why he went missing. But even if Gilligan was in fact embarrassed by what he had written, which the scholar strongly suspected, that was no reason for him to leave the camp area, especially during a storm.

Time was ticking constantly into the wee hours of the morning. He glanced warily at his calendar watch. "2:15 a.m." "I should be fast asleep by now! I must be crazy...or in lo-" He abruptly banished the thought. He would not dear utter the "L" word. Too soon. He didn't quite fully understand yet, what was happening to him.

"What _is_ it about you Gilligan?!"

"You've got me out here in this wilderness, risking my life to find you!"

The scientist almost came near to swearing. "What _are_ you doing to me?"

"Once upon a time, you were just Gilligan; bumbling, accident prone, eager to please, playfully boyish, comic book reading and teller of silly stories...Gilligan!"

"Once upon a time, I found you to be truly annoying."

"You seemed to be always in the way, like an insect, relentlessly flying around my head while I would be trying in vain to get some work done!"

How the professor cringed now at the memory of calling the boy a "pest."

He truly didn't mean to say such a hurtful thing. That word hurt him more than it hurt Gilligan!

But right now, Roy would give anything to hear a Skinny Mulligan story, just so that he could witness the first mate's ocean blue eyes dance with excitement at the telling of his old friend's adventures. How he longed to hear the young sailor's upbeat, cheery voice which seemed to always comfort him in times of difficulty. Gilligan had an uncanny way of putting one's mind at ease in times of uncertainty.

"What would life be like on this god forsaken island if you were not shipwrecked right along with the rest of us?" He pondered out loud. Roy knew now that the experience for him would be unbearable. No matter what silly thing the young sailor said or did, and no matter how much trouble he would get himself and everyone else into, the professor would not change a single thing about this amazing and wonderfully unique individual.

This amazing and wonderfully unique individual had him under a powerful spell! Perhaps this was just a passing thing that would soon vanish like the common cold. It might leave as quickly as it came...for him, at least. But until then, he was happily willing to explore and experience everything...Gilligan.

In a distant and remote area of the jungle, a lone figure sat in a cave before a small, crackling fire. The cool nightly breeze blew inside the structure, causing the flames to flutter wildly. The fire's golden light cast a strange ghost-like shadow on the walls. The first mate had to keep reminding himself that the frightening image he saw was indeed his own and not some menacing phantom's.

He sat with his eyes widely fixed to the cave's entrance, as he stared anxiously into the blackness of the night. Suddenly, he heard movement in the bushes outside. He quickly pulled his knees up to his chin and hugged his legs tightly. Gilligan held his breath and braced himself to let out a shrilling scream.

Just then, a large figure entered the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn was rapidly approaching, and in a few hours, it would soon be painting its deep pinkish hue across the darkened tropical horizon. A great stillness hung over the uncharted island as a gentle zephyr blew through the palm trees, causing them to sway gently. The soothing sounds of the ocean's waves was enough to lull any insomniac to sleep, and the faint aroma of sea salt, continuously lingered in the air.

The camp area was very quiet as the remaining castaways slept peacefully in their disheveled huts. Once Gilligan was found safe and sound, _and was well rested_, the Skipper planned to enlist his help in repairing whatever damages that wretched storm left in its aftermath.

He couldn't wait to be reunited with his good friend...his _best_ friend. The Skipper was eager for things to finally get back to normal around there; and it wouldn't be back to normal until Gilligan resurfaced...imagine that!...He had to chuckle. It was rather odd using the words _Gilligan_ and _normal_ in the same sentence.

If the other islanders were sleeping soundly, the old salt had a troublesome time of doing just that. The Skipper could not get used to his little buddy not laying in the hammock directly above him. Their tiny hut seemed so empty and so lonely without the vivacious young man.

Although his little buddy had been gone for over a day now, the old sailor never dreamed he would miss Gilligan's constant nightly ramblings before they went to sleep. It seemed like it was the boy's bedtime ritual to keep the Skipper awake.

The old salt now found himself longing for the very thing which drove him crazy. He was missing the young sailor's outlandish stories and him constantly asking the Skipper twenty questions about nothing. Once the captain decided that he'd finally had enough, he would loudly order Gilligan to shut up and go to sleep.

"Wow, it's a pity I didn't appreciate him while he was around," the Skipper thought gravely. He sighed deeply as he hoped and prayed the boy would be alright. Where on earth could he be?

The Skipper struggled to fight off his negative thinking of Gilligan being possibly dea- Why on earth was he thinking this way? Where did such evil thoughts come from?

He was surprised at himself for lacking faith that his friend would soon be found unharmed. "You've got to remain positive Grumby!," he scolded himself.

"Oh little buddy, why do you always look for ways to worry me!?" The Skipper then tossed and turned in his hammock, trying without success to get comfortable. Twenty minutes went by until he was ultimately able to will himself to calm down and relax. Soon, his eyelids became heavy, and he gradually drifted off into a deep sleep...snoring loudly.

Meanwhile, back in the ominous jungle, the scientist could barely take another step. He was literally sleep walking now. He had to find a safe place to lay his head for the night. Roy couldn't go on much longer without rest, so he decided that he would look for a cave in which to slumber, and then resume looking for Gilligan in the morning.

He staggered a few yards, pushing large plant leaves aside and out of his view, which took much effort as he went, because he was so exhausted. As drowsy as he was, the professor was careful not to drop the torch he carried.

There wasn't a cave in sight as he found himself laboring through the thick bushes for what was presently beginning to seem like forever. He was just about to give up searching for one, and with much reluctance, decided to settle for a small clearing somewhere instead. Then, all of a sudden, in the distance, he thought he saw a light...a flickering light.

The scholar increased his pace in its direction. The closer he came to the golden glow, the more he realized the light was indeed coming from a cave! Thank goodness! It was a welcome sight. The professor truly didn't know how much longer he could endure being on his feet. His heart also leaped with joy at the possibility of finally discovering a place to sleep.

More importantly, he was anxiously hoping to find Gilligan safe inside. After all, a cave was the very place the fist mate often hid in when he went missing. It was the time when a magician's trunk filled with props, washed up on the shore of the lagoon. For the castaways' protection from dangerous island natives, Roy suggested that they each learn a trick to frighten the unwelcome visitors away.

The professor recalled an instance where Gilligan tried to perform a magic trick by pulling a tablecloth off of the dining table without disturbing the breakfast dishes. The trick sadly went awry, and all of the dishes were smashed. Breakfast was ruined!

To say that the other castaways were angry, would have been an understatement. When he overheard the hurtful things they said about him, he volunteered to be the subject in Ginger's cabinet trick. He stepped inside of it, said "Goodbye Ginger," and she made him disappear.

She was unable, however, to make him reappear. Ultimately, the Skipper found him hiding in... a cave!

But Gilligan gave himself away by posting a sign outside of it which read, "No Body Iz Hom."

Roy wasn't aware that he had been smiling to himself as he thought of the amusing incident. How was it, that even in times of trouble, the lad had the ability to put a smile on his face? If his friend was not in this cave, the professor hoped at least it would be a safe place to spend the night, considering the person who lit that fire was in fact, friendly.

But his friend _had _to be in that cave! He just _had_ to be! "Please be in there Gilligan," Roy pleaded sorrowfully, out loud.

He now took swift and eager steps towards the large structure. The possibility of finding the first mate inside gave him renewed hope. He thought the cave looked inviting enough, and decided that he would take a chance in entering it. If worse came to worse, he would use his lit torch as a weapon to fight off any undesirables.

The brave scholar finally found himself a few paces away from the cave. He now cautiously approached it, holding his torch a little higher as he went. Roy strained his ears to listen for any movement inside. All he heard was the crackling fire. He tried tip toeing carefully as he neared the cave's door. He was careful not to step on any twigs which were scattered about on the ground outside of it. The scholar cautiously peered his head inside of the dimly lit den.

What?! There was no one inside! His heart sank.

He prudently looked around him and behind him to make certain that he wasn't being watched by hidden eyes. As he surveyed the area, he found that the fire someone built, was now quickly dying out. He then happened to glance down on the sandy floor around the flames. He saw something that looked like writing. He brought the torch closer to the ground to have a clearer view. It was indeed writing.

What he read, caused him to freeze. So, Gilligan _was_ here! There, he noticed that the boy traced a message deep in the sand with his finger...it read, -_'Will and Roy, Will and Roy 4ever...Roy, Roy_, _Roy_.' Then he noticed there were drawings of many tiny hearts surrounding the sentence like a picture frame. It was almost as if those hearts were guarding what was so carefully scribbled there.

Roy knelt there staring down at the words in a stupor. He didn't move for what seemed like a very long time. He wasn't quite sure of how to react or what to think... He just felt numb, and that's all he knew.

It seemed like Gilligan had it _bad_ for him...and was that a good thing?

A mixture of emotions flowed through the scholar as his eyes remained fixed on those words. He found the whole thing fascinating to tell the truth...delightfully fascinating. The professor was genuinely touched because he had never experienced being admired by someone so perfectly and wonderfully innocent.

He believed the young sailor's interest in him was love in its purest form, and Roy considered himself very fortunate to have someone incredibly special like Gilligan, pining after him.

A soft breeze blew inside the cave, causing him to feel moisture on his cheek. He slowly brought a finger to his face to lightly brush away a tear.

"You've got some self searching to do, Hinkley." He pondered. How did he truly feel about this precious treasure who had undoubtedly taken his heart hostage? He already knew how he felt. But he didn't think he was worthy...

He would deal with these growing feelings later. But for now, he had to get some much needed rest. Since the small fire was still burning, Roy tried to think positive, and figured that Gilligan probably stepped out for something, and would soon return.

A loud noise from some night creature moving about outside, helped him snap out of the intense musings which overtook him.

Roy found himself breathing again as he continued to look around. Then, he thought he saw something familiar from the corner of his eye, lying on the ground, several feet away from where he was kneeling. It was something small and white. He abruptly stood up and walked over to where it laid.

As he moved closer to investigate, he realized that it was the first mate's sailor hat. When he bent down to pick it up, he noticed something else. There were deeply imprinted lines in the sand where the hat had laid. The lines resembled railroad tracks. There was a total of ten of them. Were they fingers?

He intently followed where the lines went with his eyes, as he allowed his torch to illuminate the rough, continuous trail his friend supposedly left. The trail of lines kept going until they went right outside of the cave.

Gilligan had been dragged! Dragged kicking and screaming! Kidnapped! But by who...or what?!" The scholar felt sick.

Roy's blood ran cold when he discovered another thing. A partially embedded, shiny blue substance peeked out from the sand. He stuck his fingers into the dust to retrieve it. Upon pulling it out, he saw that it was a broken, blue beaded necklace. Two sharp, white fangs from some wild animal, had been attached to it as some sort of strange decoration.

But there was no mistaking it. It belonged to a head hunter!

Gilligan had been kidnapped by a headhunter!


	7. Chapter 7

Mary Ann rose early to get breakfast ready. She was happy to see the morning sun peeking through the tall palm trees. That frightening storm was now finally over, and she prayed there wouldn't be another one like it for quite a while.

At least today's forecast called for clear skies and highs in the mid eighties, as was announced on their small radio. The farm girl changed the station to listen contently to some soft music while she worked.

She set the table and brought out the meal the castaways were going to have. There were fried turtle eggs, pancakes and plenty of fruit displayed on the long table. Mary Ann pensively glanced down at the dry pancakes, and made a mental note to have Gilligan gather some syrup from one of the trees in the jungle, once he came out for breakfast.

Speaking of Gilligan, the farm girl recalled how she fell asleep with the cute sailor heavily on her mind. She blushed and smiled coyly to herself as fanciful images of her and Gilligan kissing, floated repeatedly throughout her brain.

As she lay awake in the silent darkness of her hut, Mary Ann often wondered if he was also lying awake thinking of her. Oh, how the girl wished this were the case! Did he notice her?..._really _notice her? Her heart sank because he truly didn't seem to.

And what did he _really_ think of her?, She wondered. Did he find her attractive? Probably. Why didn't she simply just ask him? With all the time they've spent together playing in the jungle like children giddy with happiness, one would think the girl felt comfortable enough to come forth and ask the sailor how he felt.

But Mary Ann was glad she was never bold enough to bring up the subject. That would have surely frightened the young sailor away, she thought. She probably would have had a very difficult time getting him to trust her again after that.

The farm girl understood that Gilligan liked life to be simple and fun-filled, and that was especially true for relationships which he considered dear to him. There shouldn't be too many complications. His child-like heart was ill-equipped to handle all the unnecessary drama which often times over shadowed love relationships.

Ultimately, Mary Ann had no intentions of sullying the wonderful friendship she and the first mate shared for so long. If she couldn't have Gilligan's love, she would settle for friendship. However, she was not about to settle until she learned whether or not his liking her would soon turn into love.

Come to think of it, love was never on his mind when they spent time together, anyway. His main interest seemed to be on the ever fascinating animals which occupied their lovely tropical environment.

Sometimes, at nighttime, a shooting star would often make him "ooooh!" and "aaahhh!" at the mere, magical beauty of it. He also displayed the wide-eyed wonder of a youngster watching fireflies float around in the darkness, enthusiastically pointing to each one as they hovered around him.

How Mary Ann would have given anything to be a shooting star or a firefly...or even a butterfly, for that matter! At least those things received the type of attention she so strongly craved from the sweet, adorable and clueless young man.

Gilligan often shared his love of comic books with her, and he enjoyed bringing her up to speed on the adventure stories contained within them. Mary Ann did her best to appear interested. She would occasionally smile and nod and widen her eyes to show that she had been enjoying the books.

However, if that meant having the chance to be near him, she would gladly _suffer_ through it. Apparently, Ginger Grant was not the only actress on the island!

She wanted to be all the girl...or all the woman, he needed her to be. She wanted to be _the one_ to make him happy. Even after they were rescued, she was not about to let another female come between what they had already established in their budding "love" relationship. Hopefully, things would end up there.

Mary Ann once recalled being in the role of 'girl' for him. He made a slingshot one day, and only used trees and island vermin for target practice. When Gilligan tried to teach her how to use the contraption, she proved to be unskilled in handling the rubber band, and hurt her thumb with the rock. He grimaced, and shook his head. Then he impatiently uttered the word, "Girls!", under his breath.

No romantic gesture ever remotely passed between the two while they were alone together. If he was helping her do laundry, he stuck to the business at hand. Perhaps he saw her as one of the boys, even though she habitually paraded around in front of him wearing cute short shorts and cropped tops.

Mary Ann had a very nice figure, like Ginger's, and they were both beautiful in their own unique ways, but somehow, Gilligan didn't seem to notice either of them. Although the farm girl chalked it up to the first mate's shyness and to some degree, his inexperience with the opposite sex, she believed Gilligan genuinely _liked _her. Ugh!...she certainly wanted something much deeper than _like_!

She never pressured him for anything more than friendship, and she knew that was absolutely fine with him.

She never challenged him nor tried to seduce him...except for the time she thought she was Ginger Grant. He had a heck of a time trying to free himself from the farm girl's overpowering clutches back then. Mary Ann thanked her lucky stars that there was no real harm done after that experience, and that their companionship remained solidly intact.

Mary Ann wanted more...something deeper...something _hotter_ than just a brother-sister relationship, as she saw it. The lady was restless and lovesick.

She had been cooped up on this wretched island for so long, that her physical needs which seemed to be lying dormant, were now finally beginning to awaken, and with a vengeance too!

Could she maintain self-control?

Heaven help Gilligan if he should cross her path while she was in one of her heated moods!

She knew she would ultimately send the boy running for the hills, but that was a chance she was willing to take. No more nice girl from Kansas! If she wanted her man, she would have to be bold!

She decided that she would come right out and tell the sailor how she felt, and risk rejection.

Rejection? Why would he reject her? Didn't he just write _her_ a note?...a _love_ note, besides? So why was she worried? He loved her!...But, she had to be sure!

After breakfast, she planned to go searching for that deliciously written little morsel! And why not? How else could she know for certain? She anxiously hoped this secret undertaking of finding that note and finally reading it, would greatly satisfy her curious appetite.

The brunette would wait patiently until Gilligan and the Skipper were out of their hut for the day. She would search that place from top to bottom until she found it.

In the meantime, the farm girl planned to seat Gilligan next to her at the breakfast table. The girl excitedly awaited his presence.

All this time, she stood like a statue, hovering over the table with a pitcher of guava juice in her hand. She didn't hear the Skipper walk up to her. He startled her back to reality.

"I said, _good morning_, Mary Ann!" The old sailor loudly repeated himself.

"Oh,..uh..uh..good morning, Skipper!" Her face flushed a bright red when she looked into his blue eyes, because she was suddenly reminded of the deed she was planning to carry out.

"Is there something wrong, Mary Ann?" The Skipper was a little concerned.

"No, no, nothing is wrong." The farm girl smiled nervously, and quickly returned to completing the task of getting the breakfast table set.

When all of the remaining castaways gathered for their morning meal, the Skipper made the announcement that Gilligan _and _the professor were missing. The old salt informed everyone that he foolishly assumed Gilligan would show up after that violent storm.

"He didn't come in last night, and the professor is nowhere to be found around here! I haven't seen him since he went looking for Gilligan!"

All the color left Mary Ann's face. Her Gilligan was missing!

The farm girl realized that the crew's hut invasion would have to wait.

"My goodness, I certainly hope they're not in any danger!" Ginger worried.

"So do I, Ginger." The Skipper replied grimly. He rubbed the stress out of his temples and breathed deeply. He looked sad and tired. "After we all eat and get some strength, we'll form a search party."

"A party? So early in the morning?" Mr. Howell was genuinely surprised.

"Oh, how splendid!" Mrs. Howell beamed. "What does one wear to a search party, Captain?"

"We never had that sort of party back home." She gleefully continued.

"I'm afraid It's not that kind of a party, Mrs. Howell." Ginger told her.

"I think I'll wear my white dinner jacket and black tie." Mr. Howell didn't seem to hear what the movie star just said.

"And I'll wear my black satin gown with my long white gloves, adorned with my diamond bracelets." Mrs. Howell sang.

The Skipper was slowly losing his patience with the couple. He tried to keep his anger under control while he explained what a search party was. "All it means, Mr. and Mrs. Howell, is that we are going to look for Gilligan and the professor as a group."

"So why didn't you say so in the first place, Captain?" Mrs. Howell was clearly annoyed. "Why did you say _party_? You know how I simply adore parties!"

The frazzled Skipper didn't have time for this. Once everyone hurried up and ate, he suggested that the girls be partners in the search, and the Howells would pair up. He would go it alone, now that it was daylight. If anything was hiding behind a tree, he would be sure to spot it in this bright sunshine.

0000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Roy Hinkley stirred in his sleep. He spent the night on the sandy cave floor and didn't even notice how uncomfortable it was, since he was terribly exhausted. He slept like a baby though, and got some much needed rest. He had to be alert if he was going to successfully rescue Gilligan from those headhunters, and he had to believe his friend was still alive after all this time.

The brilliant morning sunshine flowed into the dark cave, hurting the scholar's eyes. Roy stiffly sat up and stretched and yawned. He rubbed his aching muscles and the back of his neck. He didn't recognize his surroundings at first. Then he remembered he was in the cave the first mate had been hiding in.

The professor then became aware that he had fallen asleep clutching Gilligan's sailor hat and the necklace belonging to the headhunter. He carefully stuffed the items into each of his pockets and struggled to stand up. He felt like he had the bones of an eighty year old man after being on that floor. Once on his feet, Roy dusted the sand off of his clothing as best as he could.

"Before I go, I had better leave a message for the others in case they happen to come this way. They must know that I had been here and went looking for Gilligan." Roy said audibly. The hoarse voice he heard sounded strange to his ears.

The professor then scrawled out a short message near the entrance of the cave. He knelt down on one knee and wrote, _'Roy was here. Went_ _to find Gilligan, who was kidnapped by headhunters_.'

There was no time to waste now. He was too deep in the jungle now to head back to camp and enlist the help of the others. But he had faith that they would come searching and find this cave and soon be on his trail.

The professor then bravely headed towards dangerous territory...headhunter territory, to rescue his friend.

0000000000000000000000

A long distance from that cave, a nearly dazed sailor sat in a clearing surrounded by thick island bushes. He spent the rest of the night in that area. Upon awakening, he roughly dusted the sand off of his clothing, and scolded a large chimp who had been sitting next to him.

"Gladys!, what was the big idea, dragging me out of that cave last night?!" "I thought you were a monster!" "You scared me half to death!"

The first mate marveled at the primate's strength. It felt like ten men pulled him out of there! Gilligan's favorite primate only made grunting noises to communicate that she was sorry.

"If I told you once, I told you a thousand times, I wasn't in the mood for playing!" Gillian yelled. He knew he had his hands full with this female.

"You even made me lose my hat!" Gladys then stood up abruptly and started pacing back and forth. She seemed to be upset about something. She grunted louder and rubbed her forehead.

"What's wrong? You lost something too?" The primate nodded. Gilligan had an uncanny ability to communicate with animals. "What did you lose?" he was interested to find out.

Gladys made signs to indicate the shape of a "necklace" She touched the area around her neck. She then made a sign of chopping off her head, to mean "headhunter," and a sign for "sleeping." After a long period of guessing, Gilligan eventually learned the chimp snatched the necklace off of a sleeping headhunter before wandering into the cave where she found the sailor.

"So, you've 'found' a new plaything, huh?" The young sailor smiled warmly at her. Gladys was always "finding" things.

Gilligan then leaped to his feet and reassuringly put his arm around the chimp's shoulders. "Don't worry girl, we'll find it. Let's go back and see if it's still in the cave."

Once the young sailor and his friend got there, Gilligan was very shocked to read the glaring message Roy had left in the sand.


	8. Chapter 8

He was here! He had been here, in this very cave, searching for the young man! Gilligan truly couldn't believe his eyes as he became hopelessly engrossed in the single sentence, plainly written out in the sand beneath his feet.

How long had he been standing there intently surveying the professor's message with his mouth agape? He couldn't tell.

It seemed as if time, all of a sudden, had come to a complete stand still. The boy was so stunned that it got to a point where he wasn't even sure what he was looking at. His brain could not decipher how the scholar got there in the first place.

How could this be? This cave was far too deep inside this seriously dense jungle for anyone to easily come across it! The first mate considered the area to be extremely remote, and yet, somehow,...somehow, that beautiful, blue-eyed Adonis managed to discover it!

Gilligan believed he had finally found _the_ perfect place where the other castaways would never think to venture to. Since he didn't want to be found, he just _knew_ his friends would be unsuccessful in locating his whereabouts in such a concealed area...apparently, he was wrong!

The sailor warily recalled with great frustration how it literally took him hours just to find this secluded spot. And yet,...yet, that wonderful, celestial being was able to invade his hiding place!

"Gosh...if Gladys hadn't dragged me away, I would have been here to meet him," the boy lamented. He missed seeing the handsome, gentle face of his crush.

The first mate slowly put it together that the professor was just as determined as he was, to travel to the far ends of this vast island to search for what he desired. Gilligan smiled and blushed at the thought of Roy bravely and tirelessly pressing on through all that rough terrain just to reunite with him. It was rather romantic, come to think of it.

Trudging through all that mud and thick bushes, was a very taxing undertaking, especially after a storm. There were dangerous and slippery areas to avoid. Worst of all, there was the real threat of getting caught in quicksand, if you weren't too mindful of your surroundings. It was much easier and _smarter_ for one to give up and head back to camp.

And to think, Roy Hinkley courageously made it _this far_, all by his lonesome! The man was truly a friend indeed!

But strangely enough, the sailor couldn't help but sense that there was something more than just friendship occurring here..."Could it be that he feels the same way about me?" Self defeating thoughts abruptly crowded the lad's head again, and he quickly dismissed the possibility of Roy falling in love with him.

"And why wouldn't he search the four corners of the earth to find me?" Gilligan mused. "That's what friends do! Besides, that's how he's always going to see me...as just a friend...and nothing more."

The lad suddenly grew forlorn and let out a discouraging sigh. "I'm such a fool. I'm only setting myself up for hurt." Another bad thought came to his mind. "He's probably laughing at me for being such a dork!" Regardless of the great negativity plaguing him, Gilligan knew better. He knew the professor would never be so cruel as to mock him.

So, right then and there, he willed himself to believe for a positive outcome. Perhaps love could be on the horizon, after all. Anything was possible.

As the sailor stood there deep in thought, glaring down at the words, he could see Gladys gesturing to him out of the corner of his eye. The primate tried in vain to get his attention. The lad could see her arms waving wildly as she made loud grunting noises to bring him out of his gripping trance. But he heard nothing...absolutely nothing. She even touched him. At least he _thought_ she did. But he felt nothing at all.

His entire body had been frozen from the shock of seeing the perfectly handwritten communication of his crush. He didn't even remotely respond to the chimp. Poor Gilligan was deeply caught up in the magical realm of Roy Hinkley.

_Roy was here! Roy wrote something in the sand! Roy breathed the same air of the cave as he_ _did! Roy went to look for him! Roy! Roy! Roy! Roy!_ A warm, sweet feeling of tenderness flowed throughout the first mate's body. He didn't realize he was wearing a silly grin, just then.

The chimp watched the young man closely through all of this, and could strongly sense there was something odd happening with the boy. Gladys appeared bewildered as she carefully studied her friend. What on earth was wrong with him? He definitely wasn't himself!

She anxiously placed her large hands on her head and slowly turned around and around to communicate that she was at her wit's end in trying to 'reawaken' the mesmerized sailor.

Gilligan failed to notice any of this. Roy's message was more important than anything else at the moment.

The young man thought what he read was very curious, indeed. He clearly understood the _'Roy was here_' part.

But what did he mean by, _'Went to find Gilligan, __**who was kidnapped by headhunters**_?' Although the first mate remained in what seemed like a petrified state, his brain was stubbornly trying to function in order to decipher the puzzle which lay scrawled at his feet.

While he found himself seriously wrapped up in the mystery of the words of his love interest, a powerful, heavy handed slap came swiftly bearing down upon his back with such force, that it brought the sailor to his knees, nearly rendering him unconscious.

As violent as the act was, it proved successful in immediately bringing the lad back to the land of the living. The sailor roughly shook the disorientation from his head and rubbed the area on his back where the pain stabbed him. Then, a resounding noise which bounced off of the four corners of the cave walls, harshly escaped his lips.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Had the chimp hit him any harder, he knew he would have been a goner!

Gilligan stiffly cocked his head in the primate's direction, his eyes were red with rage as he glared up at her. "GLADYS!," the young man bellowed, "What in blazes is the matter with you?!" Gladys seemed very surprised by her friend's angry tone. In all the time she had known Gilligan, he never once raised his voice to her.

This was so unlike him! She was absolutely unnerved by this unfamiliar side she saw of the sailor. She was frightened of him now, and was about to run away when Gilligan realized that he had frightened her. He suddenly felt sorrow well up inside of him.

His love for the monkey and their special bond, gave him renewed strength. He was not about to lose her friendship.

He swiftly sprang to his feet and caught her by the arm just in time, before she could escape him.

The lad desperately pulled the chimp into his arms and spoke soothingly to her. He could feel the primate returning his embrace with those long, powerful arms of hers. Gladys' heavy and rapid breathing, soon returned to normal.

Gilligan could feel the tenseness gradually leave her strong body as she became relaxed once more. "I'm sorry I ignored you...and I'm sorry I yelled," he whispered softly, as he gently stroked the black fur on her back.

As he held the chimp closely, his eyes quickly glanced down to the place where he had just fallen. Then he went white as a sheet. Just then, Gilligan had a dark realization which sent chills rapidly flowing throughout his entire body.

"Oh my god!" The blood drained from his face as his eyes traveled to where he made the small camp fire the night before. He immediately felt faint, and there was wetness on his brow as he remembered what he had scribbled there..._'Will and Roy, Will and Roy 4ever, Roy, Roy, Roy.'_

All of a sudden, Gilligan stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating!

"He saw it!..." The first mate mouthed the words, since fear caused his voice leave him. "He was here, and he read what I wrote in the sand over there!" The first mate's voice gradually returned.

"Now he knows _for sure_ that I'm his secret admirer!"

But never mind that! Like a light being suddenly switched on in the darkened attic of his mind, another ominous thought came to him. Roy was soon headed toward danger, and it was all his fault! He carelessly put the professor's life in peril all because of some stupid note! There was no time to waste now!

Gilligan quickly took Gladys by the hand and forcefully led her out of the cave. "We have to hurry now, Gladys!"

"The professor is going to need our help!" The two then hastily made their way towards what Gilligan believed to be headhunter's land, forgetting the professor's message in the sand..._and _forgetting the most interesting message of all...the one scrawled where the campfire was built.

000000

Ginger and MaryAnn walked together through the thick foliage of the jungle, constantly calling out to Gilligan and the professor as they went. The hot sunshine was a blessing as it worked to dry up the mud in slick places, making their journey a lot easier.

At one point, Ginger became tired and suggested that they seek shelter under the refreshing shade of a nearby tree. It was a good thing they remembered to bring along water with them. The day was turning out to be hotter than what the forecast stated.

The girls leisurely sipped the cold refreshing beverage from makeshift canteens, while they lounged on a rock, under a canopy of leaves. A soft breeze blew from time to time, greatly cooling them off.

Ginger closed her eyes and enjoyed the heavenly zephyr. "Mmmm...that feels so good." She cooed. Mary Ann's mind was farthest from the breeze. The throbbing pain in her legs was an unwelcome distraction.

"Oh Ginger, we've been walking for almost two hours!" Mary Ann breathed heavily as she wiped her brow with her handkerchief and bent down to rub her sore calves. The brunette's cheeks were flushed from the scorching heat.

Ginger used her silk scarf as a fan and sighed deeply. "Whew!" The movie star uttered.

"I know, Mary Ann. But let's be thankful we found this wonderful shade." The actress had to agree with her friend, though. "We've looked in every cave we came across, and there's no sign of either of those men!"

"I'm really beginning to worry, Ginger. What if they _are_ both hurt and are unable to shout for help?" The concern in Mary Ann's voice was piercing.

"Let's just try to remain positive Mary Ann." Ginger replied soothingly. "Perhaps we're closer to finding them than we think."

The girls sat in the shelter of that tree until they were well rested and cooled off, and then reluctantly moved on. Little did they know, it would be another hour and a half before they finally stumbled upon the cave Gilligan had been hiding in.

000000

Meanwhile, the Howells were in another part of the jungle, hunting for the perfect tree which would provide them with exceptional shade from the heat and bright sunshine. The couple, strangely enough, lugged their lounge chairs along with them on this search.

After some time passed, they happened to find a large tree which gave sufficient shade. The couple gladly set up their lounge chairs beneath it and took in the joys of a lazy afternoon, after all that endless trudging.

As the two laid stretched out, relaxing and sipping the clear, refreshing water from their canteens, they occasionally called out to Gilligan and the professor. It was certainly an odd scene, to say the very least. But this was the couple's idea of a "search party."

It wasn't long before Mrs. Howell began to feel a little guilty. "Oh Thurston," she began, "Shouldn't we be _walking_ through the jungle as we call to Gilligan and the professor?"

"No, no, Lovey Dear, we'll remain right here where we are. That's why we brought along our lounge chairs." The millionaire explained with an impish gleam in his eye.

"We'll simply call out to them, and have them follow the sound of our voices. _They_ will be the ones to come and find _us_ instead!" Mr. Howell beamed at the invention of this "ingenious" idea of his.

"But what about Ginger, Mary Ann and the Captain?" the stylish older woman inquired, "Aren't they doing all the foot work and getting tired while we're just lying here relaxing?"

"No need to feel guilty dear," The millionaire quipped proudly, "We are merely resting for them!"

000000

In yet another part of the jungle, the Skipper searched diligently for his friends. He looked behind shrubs and carefully examined what seemed like a multitude of caves, as he warily called out to both men.

The old salt could feel his confidence dwindling each time he came away from many an empty cave. The Skipper carried a bag with the strap slung across his shoulder. It contained food and water. He was becoming exhausted, and ultimately decided to catch up with the other castaways, and break for lunch. He was already on Mary Ann and Ginger's trail, besides.

000000

"Look Ginger, there's another cave up ahead!" The farm girl felt renewed hope quickly rising up inside of her. "It's hidden by all those leaves and vines! I really had to look hard to notice the entrance." The girls were exhausted now, and even if Gilligan and the professor were not inside, they would be happy just to seek relief from the unbearable heat, inside of a cool cave.

They were both perspiring profusely again as they had to drag themselves to the coveted den.

The women warily crawled toward the shelter, almost overlooking the message written at their feet at the cave's entrance.

"What's this?" Ginger was surprised at the sentence in the sand. She noticed it first and brought it to the brunette's attention. "Roy was here!" The actress cheered, but Mary Ann was mortified.

"My god! Gilligan has been kidnapped by headhunters!"

"And the professor went to find him." Ginger replied, in disbelief. "So, they're both in danger!"

Mary Ann wrung her hands in despair, and turned her head to glance around the dim atmosphere surrounding her. And that's when she saw it. "Look over there Ginger!," the farm girl pointed. Ginger looked in the direction Mary Ann indicated. A thin ray of sunlight shined on something which looked like more writing. It was a few feet away from where they were standing. Mary Ann hurried over to it,...read it...and received a tremendous shock!

000000

The professor crouched down behind some thick bushes and peered sharply into a large clearing thought to be the headhunters' hangout. As the scholar surveyed the area, he saw no sign of Gilligan nor of any headhunter, for that matter. The coast was clear. But in spite of this, Roy knew not to let his guard down.

He listened keenly to any sounds around him which might prove to be threatening; such as the beating of drums those bold savages used to alert their victims that they were out and about looking for heads.

Fortunately, all he heard in the distance was the singing of tropical birds and that of a gushing waterfall.

Although the scholar was greatly concerned about impending danger, he could not ignore the incredible beauty of this tropical paradise. It would be wonderfully romantic to walk hand in hand with someone you loved, admiring the breathtaking view of this gorgeous place, he mused.

"Hmmm...someone you loved...someone you loved..." He rolled the phrase around and around in his mind, and unexpectedly found himself thinking of a certain..._someone. _That's when he let his guard down.

As he sat there staring blankly into space, daydreaming about his potential lover, he didn't hear footsteps approaching. A heavy hand came bearing down on his shoulder, greatly scaring him and waking him from his "sleep."

The startled scholar suddenly found himself staring up into the gruesome face of a dangerous headhunter.


	9. Chapter 9

Ginger carefully examined the curious writing which Mary Ann excitedly brought to her attention. Just then, the gentle fingers of a breeze flowed into the cave, and lightly touched the short message in the sand. The warm draft partially distorted the clarity of the letters. But the words were still legible, nonetheless. Judging from the crude penmanship, it was confirmed that Gilligan was the author, and had indeed been in _that_ cave.

Both women stood like statues and in silence as they tried to wrap their minds around what they were reading. For a moment, their brains were having difficulty processing the stunning message. The professor's 'banner' at the entrance of the cave, was briefly forgotten in light of this heart stopping discovery. Finally, the farm girl broke the deafening silence. She seemed to speak just above a whisper, and it appeared she was posing the question to herself, rather than to the actress.

"What in heaven's name does this mean?" The brunette was truly beside herself. "And who is this _Will _and_ Roy_?!" Mary Ann raised her voice just then, as she uttered the names. She knew full well who 'Will' and 'Roy' were, but deep denial soon overtook her.

Ginger slowly read the words out loud. But she added a question mark to the phrase. "Will and Roy? Will and Roy 4ever? Roy, Roy, Roy?" The shock and disbelief was clearly evident in her tone. Just then, she gulped when she noticed the frame of hearts drawn around the sentence. "My god..._how can this be_?" She whispered to herself, keeping her wide green eyes firmly fixed on what was scribbled there. Both women were dumbfounded for several minutes, as this rude awakening sunk in.

"What does it all mean Ginger?!" Mary Ann sounded like she was slowly becoming undone. The movie star quickly looked up from the ground and into the wide, dazed eyes of her friend.

The farm girl was beginning to shake like a leaf. Ginger was afraid for her, but couldn't pinpoint why, at the moment.

The redhead glared at her friend with an expression of genuine surprise. "What does it all mean?" "You're kidding me, right?"

Ginger marveled at the farm girl's question. "Seriously, Mary Ann, you certainly can't be all _that _naive!"

"I'm just asking you to help me make heads or tails of this!" The brunette shouted, and sounded like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. Ginger immediately reached out to her, lightly stroking her back to soothe her. "Calm down sweetie...everything is going to be alright," the movie star cooed.

"How the heck can you say that?!" The girl spat, as tears suddenly began welling up in her large brown eyes.

"How do you even know that everything is going to be alright?" She hissed. "You're no fortune teller!" Mary Ann was really shaking now. "Don't you dare try to fool me!"

"Honey," Ginger remained composed and struggled almost in vain to keep a soft, even tone of voice while consoling her friend.

"I'm certain there is a logical explanation for this." Ginger answered with tenderness.

"Did you or did you _not_ read the same thing I just read?! "Are we even speaking about the same thing?!" Mary Ann's loud, frantic, high pitched voice, filled the cave, producing a piercing echo. "My god, there are even hearts surrounding it!" Mary Ann frantically began to pace the sandy floor, wringing her hands again. "What the heck does this mean, Ginger?!"

Ginger then put it together that her friend's question had been a rhetorical one. The girl already knew the answer, but did not want to face what was happening. This stunning revelation, truly burst her bubble. The kid from Kansas was in shock. If the amorous words in that little message were true, then there would be no chance at love for herself and the first mate.

But Mary Ann knew better. She knew what she saw written there was some ridiculous lie, or a malicious prank of some sort. Yes, that's exactly what it was...a prank!

She smiled briefly, and thought of how Gilligan could be quite the kidder when he wanted to be.

The actress felt horrible for her friend as she watched her unravel. She let out a deep, sorrowful sigh. Ginger then lifted her green eyes toward the roof of the cave, and gently took her devastated friend into her arms. Then she spoke as lovingly as she could to the girl.

"I think it means...that our friend Gilligan...is g..." Mary Ann abruptly tore herself free from Ginger's arms. The farm girl was sobbing hard now. "DON'T YOU SAY IT! DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!"

000000

The first mate ran through the jungle with the ease and speed of a deer. His heart was pounding wildly out of his chest. Gladys was way ahead of him...leading the way.

The primate was very familiar with the whereabouts of headhunters.

As he followed Gladys, all Gilligan could focus on was the possibility of losing the man he adored. He would be crushed and never forgive himself if anything were to happen to this precious human being. "Please Roy...please be O.K." "...Please be alive when I get there!"

Beads of sweat lightly appeared on his forehead as his vivid imagination took over. He envisioned a group of those savages holding his friend down while one of the headhunters chopped the academic's head clean off!

Oh, if only he had remained at the camp site and dealt with his growing feelings for the professor head on, none of this would be happening right now! An enormous sense of guilt soon enveloped him.

Of _course_, his hiding away in a cave _would_ lead to all of this unnecessary drama! He couldn't even hide correctly without someone else dearly paying for his careless actions! Trouble always seemed to plague him. Ugh!...yet another reason for the scientist to reject a dolt like himself!

He was definitely living to regret writing that stupid note!

Just then, Gilligan was suddenly shaken from his musings when Gladys made a loud screeching sound to alert him that they were currently in the vicinity of headhunter's land.

They immediately stopped running. After Gilligan caught his breath, he swiftly put his index finger to his lips to signal the excited chimp to be quiet.

She imitated him. He knew she understood, because her finger remained on her lips. The sailor then tiptoed discreetly over to a thick hedge of bushes, a few yards away from where Gladys stood. She patiently waited for further instructions from the sailor. The primate watched him closely as he silently knelt down and parted the leaves and peeked into a large clearing.

He couldn't believe his eyes! There, kneeling before a large rock, was a headhunter sharpening his huge knife against it. The lad keenly scoped out the area for more headhunters, but he saw none. He certainly thanked his lucky stars for that!

Then, another shocking discovery made his blood run cold. The very thing which the young sailor feared the most, was painfully coming true! A few feet away from that wretched savage, stood his crush, in dire straits! The professor was securely tied to a pole with his mouth tightly gagged as he frightfully awaited his fate.

But just then, it seemed like Roy Hinkley still had some fight left in him. Gilligan was frantic as he helplessly observed how the scientist squirmed in a frenzy, desperately trying to free himself from the vines that bound him.

Gilligan was grieved when he saw a black cloud of despair darken those heavenly blue eyes he fell so hopelessly in love with. The light that usually danced in them had gone out entirely...and it was all he could stand. It was all his fault! He _had_ to make things right again.

With a renewed sense of courage and determination, the young man prepared himself for action. First off, the sailor had to get the academic's attention. He briefly looked behind him to make sure there weren't any undesirables sneaking up on him. Then, Gilligan cautiously moved to another spot and positioned himself where Roy would be able to easily see him.

The sun was high in the sky now, causing the first mate's red shirt to glow in its brilliant light. Gilligan briefly made himself visible by waving to the scholar while the headhunter was still deeply engrossed in his work. He carefully waved to the professor through the bushes, until the man's eyes eventually focused on him and the bright red shirt.

Almost immediately, the wonderful dancing light returned to the professor's eyes when he finally spotted the young man. Gilligan smiled dreamily when he saw that light return, unaware that his own ocean blue eyes sparkled like diamonds at the welcome sight of his love interest's smiling peepers.

"Don't worry my darling," the sailor whispered to himself, keeping his eyes steadily fixed on the professor, "I'm here now. I'll rescue you." As a passing thought, he wondered if the scholar could read lips. At this point, the lad didn't care. The secret was out now, if his message was indeed read by the academic back in the cave.

Gilligan then painstakingly surveyed his surroundings. The area had an abundance of thick bushes, tall trees and vines, everywhere. Without a moment to lose, the boy quickly signaled Gladys to grab one of the long vines which hung from a nearby tree which stood on a small mound.

The chimp did so with haste. She then took several long steps backwards, as far as she could go. Then she ran forward at top speed, raising her legs off the ground, as she swung from the mound, directly aiming for the headhunter's chest.

The unsuspecting savage didn't even notice the large animal swinging towards him speedily. She expertly positioned her strong legs apart and they pointedly met its target, violently crashing hard into the chest of the hunter. The powerful impact sent him falling over backwards, flat onto his back. The hunter banged his head in the process, and was instantly knocked unconscious.

Gilligan cheered and complimented his favorite primate on a job well done, as he rapidly leaped from his hiding place. He pulled out his pocket knife and ran to cut the professor loose from the pole.

Once freed, the relieved professor went running at lightening speed into the jungle, for fear that other headhunters might soon return to retaliate for their friend's little "accident." He hurried with Gilligan and Gladys following closely behind him. "I'll thank Gilligan later...properly." The scholar planned.

000000

Meanwhile: After a few hours of pleasant leisure time, the Howells finally folded up their chairs and returned to camp. They reasoned that the professor and Gilligan should be back at their respective huts by now. The couple believed, or at least they hoped, the two men were not in any _real_ danger. If the searching for the men were to continue into the next day, they would do the same thing they did today; conduct a search party, "Howell style."

00000

Back at the cave, Ginger was having a difficult time, to say the least, in consoling the farm girl.

She felt her friend had to accept the truth about Gilligan and not remain in denial any longer. Denial would only prove to be disastrous. As hurtful and confusing this revelation was to the farm girl, Ginger believed her friend had to face the facts. The movie star looked directly into the girl's brown, doe eyes and said to her pointedly, "Mary Ann, GILLIGAN IS GAY!"

Mary Ann quickly covered her ears. "SHUT UP!" "You're cruel for saying such a thing!" The girl bellowed. Her face was beet red now, and hot tears stained her cheeks.

"Darling, the evidence is at your feet!" Ginger stressed. She knew she wasn't getting anywhere with the distraught farm girl, and decided to back off. The redhead walked back to the cave's entrance and remained silent as she stared blankly into the rich green jungle. She allowed the pleasant sounds of their island paradise to tenderly soothe her frazzled nerves.

Ginger took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes as she let the breeze dry the moisture off of her silky, creamy skin. She thought good thoughts of them finally reuniting with their two lost friends, and envisioned a "sedate" Mary Ann preparing a celebration dinner to welcome the men back into the fold.

She wouldn't think about this current shock now. She would deal with it later. Right now, it was a time to remain focused and tend to the task at hand...finding Gilligan and the professor.

"You know as well as I do, that Gilligan is _not_ gay, Ginger!" The low, shaky voice of the farm girl brought the actress out of her peaceful pondering.

Ginger breathed a sigh of utter frustration and rolled her eyes. She kept her back turned to the girl and continued to stare out into the beauty of their tropical surroundings. "Are you _still _on that?"

"Gilligan loves me...I know it." Tears slowly trickled down from the brunette's eyes. Ginger felt compassion for her friend when she heard the pain in girl's voice. The actress then turned to face Mary Ann, and was met with a profound expression of sorrow flowing from her.

The redhead embraced her friend once again and delicately stroked her soft brown locks. Mary Ann then allowed the flood gates to open wide. She broke down and cried like a baby, burying her face in Ginger's chest. The actress knew there would be make-up and tear stains on her dress after all of this was over. But that wasn't important right now. Mary Ann needed her.

"SSSHHH..." Ginger cooed. "Let it all out," she whispered as she gently patted the girl's back.

She held the farm girl for a long time until her sobbing eventually ceased. Even long after the tears flowed, the movie star held her close and rocked her.

There was a very long silence between the two, until Ginger broke it with a chuckle.

"You know...Gilligan isn't going to be the only guy you'll cry over, like this. There'll be countless others...once we return to civilization, that is." The actress spoke in a whisper.

The farm girl remained silent. An occasional sniffle could be heard from her. The redhead continued to speak softly to her friend.

"Many times in life, dear sister, you'll find that you can't help who you fall in love with. Love comes in all shapes and sizes, colors _and genders._ That's what makes it such a beautiful emotion. It can't be limited to just one set of rules."

"But I have to have him Ginger." Mary Ann whined. She sounded like she had a frog in her throat as she spoke into Ginger's chest.

"I understand that." The actress continued to speak tenderly to her. "But if Gilligan is in love with someone of his own gender, then...let's just be happy for him."

"Gosh Ginger, but it's so, so..._unnatural_!" Mary Ann brought her head out of its hiding place just then, and looked desperately into her friend's green eyes.

"Are you going to be one of those 'close-minded' people around this whole thing, Mary Ann?" Ginger looked hard at the farm girl.

"For heaven's sakes, Ginger, it's the 1960s and this sort of thing is highly unacceptable, and you know this as well as I do!" The girl blinked her swollen tear filled eyes. "Why, back in my hometown in Kansas, no one dared speak about such things...at least not in my circles!"

Ginger remained silent, watching her, almost with disdain. "Please, don't get me wrong Ginger, love _is_ love like you said. But I was _taught _ that this sort of thing was unnatural." Sensing that the movie star saw her as intolerant, Mary Ann tried to explain.

"My uncle, with great reluctance, only spoke to me about it once, and he warned me never to ask him about such a thing, ever again. He felt that decent young women like myself shouldn't be exposed to such _evils_, as he called it." Mary Ann sighed deeply. "It's just the way I was raised!"

Ginger stared into space, carefully giving what the girl said some thought. She marveled at that "back woods" mentality of generations past, poisoning the minds of their children to hate anything or _anyone_ who was considered "different."

Then the actress recalled a tragic occurrence, which she tried to keep out of her mind for years.

"When I was back in Hollywood, shooting one of my favorite B-movies, _In Our Darkest Hour_ _When All Seems Lost, Somewhere in the Fearsome Black of Night, Let Us Search for That Shining Star Which Will Guide Us Out Of Our Desolation_, the supporting actor I worked with was gay, and for several mornings, he didn't come in to work. I was concerned about him, so I paid a visit to his home. I was terribly shocked to finally see him. His face was all badly bruised."

"Some punks beat him and his boyfriend up badly. They walked home from a movie the night before, holding hands, when they were suddenly ambushed."

The actress had a sad, far away look in her eyes as she spoke.

Mary Ann noticed the actress looked somber.

"What's wrong Ginger?"

"That supporting actor's boyfriend, was a cousin of mine." She replied.

"They beat him into a coma...he later died."

Mary Ann put her hand to her mouth in shock. "I'm so very sorry, Ginger!"

"Who died?" A gruff voice unexpectedly came from behind them, greatly startling the two women. The girls broke from their embrace and quickly turned to face a sweat drenched Skipper.

Ginger immediately worked to distract the old sailor from what she had just uttered.

"Uh...uh...no one died! Oh, look Skipper, the professor left a message here in the sand!" The Skipper closely examined where the redhead pointed, and immediately forgot the question he had just asked her.

Mary Ann then remembered Gilligan's curious message, and while Ginger kept the old salt occupied, the girl quietly tiptoed back over to it to erase it. She quickly scattered sand here and there and watched the letters vanish like magic under her feet. Heaven only knew how the Skipper might react if he saw what his first mate had written!

"Girls," the Skipper finally spoke, "Let's head on back to camp, and I'll continue searching for them later. I'll be headed towards headhunter territory, and it wouldn't be safe for you two if you joined me. But to make certain you'd be alright, I'll escort you back. There could be some savages lurking in these bushes as we speak!"

The girls complied, and the Skipper hoped and prayed his friends were still alive.

000000

The professor, Gilligan and Gladys ran a good distance for a long while before being forced to rest under the cool, dark shelter of a tree. It was truly turning out to be a day of seeking shelter from that hot, brutal sun! The group was not too far from camp at the moment. But they needed to take a breather.

Roy knelt down and got into a sitting position beneath the tree. Gilligan watched him as he did so. It seemed so surreal to the lad to finally be in the presence of his crush after all those hours of being separated.

Now he found himself staring down at the blue eyed angel...speechless...and not to mention, mesmerized!

The professor looked up at the awe struck young man and gave him a knowing smile. The scientist motioned for Gilligan to have a seat next to him. The first mate was hesitant at first.

His legs seemed to fail him. Presently, they refused to move in the scholar's direction. Gilligan gulped and his eyes widened. Roy Hinkley, the brilliantly perfect Roy Hinkley, wanted him to sit next to him! The sailor did all but wet his pants!

"I won't bite...I promise." Roy beamed, and his eyes twinkled as he held up his right hand as if he were swearing an oath.

Gladys squealed just then, and showed all of her teeth. Gilligan knew she was laughing at him.

He was annoyed with her. "Gladys, go run and play!"

The sailor commanded and the primate obeyed. The two men watched as the chimp disappeared into the rich, green jungle foliage.

Roy marveled at his friend's amazing way with animals. "And he calls me remarkable!" Roy mused, remembering how Gilligan described him in that "famous" note.

The first mate's legs began functioning again, and he nervously, yet happily took his place next to the scientist.

The sailor and the scholar said nothing for a long time. They relaxed, allowing the pleasant sounds of nature to fill their ears. A refreshing gust of wind blew from time to time, adequately cooling them, and drying up the moisture on their heated bodies.

They waited for their heart rates to gradually return to normal. Another gust of wind blew.

"Mmmm...professor, that breeze feels like heaven!" Gilligan closed his eyes and pleasantly smiled, thankful for having the chance to relax.

"I agree, Gilligan." Roy uttered softly, as he slyly studied the young man's innocent features.

Good thing the first mate's eyes were closed; otherwise, he would have seen the unmistakable look of intense longing in the scholar's eyes.

Roy cleared his throat. Gilligan reopened his lids at the sound. Now it was the professor's turn to be in awe. Those ocean blues! How spellbinding they were! How they subtly beckoned to him...

The academic mouthed some words, but no sound came from his lips at first. Then, abruptly, out of nowhere, his voice returned. What on earth was coming over him? Whatever it was, he couldn't shake it. He looked deeply into the eyes of the one he knew to be the cause of his strange affliction.

Then he spoke.

"I...I want to thank y..." Roy didn't have a chance to finish his sentence.

"Professor! Gilligan! You're safe!"

The Skipper, Mary Ann and Ginger hurried towards the men. Mary Ann called out the men's names with excitement. The group of three were filled with relief and happiness to finally see that their friends were alright.

"Boy, are we glad to see you!" The Skipper was elated. Gilligan and the professor stood up to greet them. There were some hugs all around and the Skipper playfully punched his first mate in the arm. "Have I got a bone to pick with you!...Little Buddy!" The old salt was too happy at the moment to be upset with Gilligan. He was even happier not to have to venture into headhunter territory.

The professor found himself cringing at the mention of the words, "Little Buddy." How pretentious it seemed to him. He then remembered to have a much needed conversation with the old sailor about that later.

Everyone was excited and joyful to have their two friends back safe and sound. They all spoke cheerfully at the same time, relating the day's adventures to one another. Somewhere in the sea of voices, Mary Ann mentioned that she was going to prepare a special dinner to celebrate, with coconut cream pie for dessert.

Then, all of a sudden, out of the blue, she enthusiastically took hold of Gilligan.

The farm girl then threw her arms about his neck and pulled the stunned lad into a passionate kiss. The other members of the group stopped their chatting, and observed the intimate scene.

Ginger was very surprised at her friend's actions. But raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows and smiled at the two young people. Perhaps there _was_ hope for a romance to blossom between them after all!

The Skipper's eyes widened as his round face reddened. He smiled bashfully at what he had been witnessing. The old salt always thought those two would make a great couple.

"Wow..." He whispered to Ginger, "Mary Ann is _really _happy to see Gilligan!"

Ginger grinned, but then glanced at the professor from the corner of her eye.

The scientist was _not_ smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

He sat alone in his hut/laboratory, staring pensively out of his window at the tops of the swaying palm trees. He always seemed to look to those pond fronds blowing in the wind as if they held all the comfort in the world. The beautiful, calming view usually had the power to instantly bring him out of a dark mood. Unfortunately, it didn't work this time.

He sighed forlornly at the entire picturesque scene, with its azure sky and glorious sunshine. Aside from the intense heat, it was a spectacular day to be outdoors. But he barely took notice. He could care less, anyway. What good was a lovely day when you had no one to share it with? No one..._special_, that is.

His worn leather journal lay open in his lap, and he stared pensively at that too.

The empty cream colored pages beckoned to him to write down more ideas for _Fun with Ferns_, but he just couldn't bring himself to put pen to paper. He knew he would soon find himself writing down his feelings for _**him**_ instead, and the scholar just didn't want to go there right now.

He couldn't even concentrate on an experiment he had been working on for the past week. He kept miscalculating a certain formula in his head. Under ordinary circumstances, this task would have been a no brainer for him. It was amazing how one person could have such a profound affect on another!

Goodness! He couldn't remember the last time he felt so totally discombobulated!

That smile...those dimples...those eyes...those lips... - That smile!...those dimples!...those eyes!...those lips! "I'm literally going out of my head!"

Why couldn't he shake those divine images of the sailor from his mind?

When was he finally going to admit to himself that he was in fact, _crazy_ in love? Up until now, he had been adamantly avoiding the obvious. The signs were all there. There was the restlessness, the longing, the pining, the "fever" and "chills", the admiration-and let's not forget, the lustful musings.

It took all the self-control he could possibly muster, not to pull the first mate into a hot, sweaty, violent, saliva-filled devouring of dueling tongues, as they sat under that shady tree.

It had been _the_ perfect spot for making love. He found himself regretting not taking that chance.

Now all he did now was fantasize about what could have been.

Funny thing was, it seemed like these feelings came clear out of the blue! He truly didn't see any of this coming. He just couldn't comprehend it! Perhaps it was because they had been stuck on this island for far too long and the good scientist was just now beginning to crack.

Roy Hinkley was your typical red-blooded, handsome, _heterosexual_ American male, who simply happened to find himself caught up in the web of an extraordinary human being, who just happened to be the same gender as himself. That's all. Gilligan was the spider, and he, no doubt was the fly!

In all his life, he had never dreamed for a second that he would ever find himself truly falling in love with a man. And why wouldn't he fall for the young sailor? Gilligan was incredibly bewitching, to say the very least. It was that damned charm of his!

At first, you weren't even aware of it because his silliness often got in the way of what you saw while you interacted with him. But god,...he was _so cute_, nonetheless. So, before you knew it, you were under a mysterious spell, and the blinders you wore which made him appear silly, suddenly came off,...and BAM! He had your unsuspecting heart in the strongholds of his grubby little clutches before you even saw it coming!

Good luck, breaking free!

But what exactly _was it_ that was depressing the poor scientist? He _knew _Gilligan wanted him. He even read the sailor's lips and caught that loving endearment, '_darling_', which the boy mouthed when he came to rescue him from that headhunter. And of course, there was the note and also the _'Will and Roy 4ever'_ declaration, written in the sand. How much more evidence did he need?

Why on earth was he moping about like a lovesick teenager for, then? Why wasn't he off somewhere in the hidden nooks and crannies of the deep, dark jungle, right now, with the young sailor, happily "exploring" his "possibilities"?

Instead, there he was, hiding out in his hut like a hurt, teary-eyed child, who had just been robbed of his favorite toy by some neighborhood rival. Instead of demanding it back, he took the passive approach, and let the other kid have his way.

It was that damned kiss that floored him! It messed with his head! It threw him off! Goodness, how the memory of it taunted him!

Those lips...those lovely, enticing lips were _passionately_ kissed by another! He knew those lips were patiently saving themselves for _him _not her!

But she _did_ the very thing he only _dreamed_ of doing...

His heart was definitely impaled at the girl's bold action. He felt like he was literally bleeding internally from this raw emotional wound. What Mary Ann did, crushed him.

He suddenly found himself strongly disliking her for it...how dare she! And how brazen too! _She_ was _the first_ to kiss those virgin lips!-Not him!

_She beat him to it_!

_That's_ what truly irked him!

The more he replayed the horrid scene in his troubled mind, the angrier he became. If she were a man, he would certainly let her have it!

"I've got to pull myself together, here." He rubbed his wary eyes.

He had to admit, however, that the sailor did look astonished as the farm girl greedily and _offensively_, (as far as Roy was concerned), "attacked" his sweetheart. He distinctly remembered Gilligan's eyes being wide with disbelief as he tried to comprehend why she was kissing him so feverishly.

Come to think of it, the young man didn't look like he was enjoying it, at all. The academic tried comforting himself with that notion, at least.

Then Roy watched with a sad sort of longing as Mary Ann forcibly took Gilligan back to her hut, with Ginger in tow. The three had not been seen for hours, since.

He then slowly rose from his chair, still feeling defeated, and carelessly tossed the journal onto the edge of a nearby table. This deliberate action caused a folded piece of paper to slip from the pages of the book. It silently floated to the sandy floor like a feather.

His watched it fall. As he reluctantly took a few steps to bend down to retrieve it, he felt something in his pocket.

The darn thing was so bulky, it was a wonder it didn't come to his attention a lot sooner. He removed it, and closely examined the small white hat. Then he brought it up to his nose in slow motion. He closed his eyes, and inhaled the sweet, intoxicating aroma of jasmine, mixed in with the scent of the salty sea.

He was hooked.

He would forever associate those smells with the first mate now...

"Oh god Gilligan,...how I hunger for you..." He sadly whispered.

Then he tenderly brushed the hat against his cheek and closed his eyes once more. He wanted to lose himself completely in its heavenly softness...

He was hooked.

He knew he had to return the thing to the first mate, but he was tempted to secretly keep it for himself.

He wanted to fall asleep clutching it every night, as he dreamed of making sweet love to that amazing individual...

Yes indeed, he was hopelessly, hopelessly hooked!

He carefully studied the first mate's note for the one millionth time. He still blushed sheepishly when he read those lovely words.

Like the common cold, there would be no cure for this ailment, called Gilligan.

Then, he made up his mind.

He had to speak with the sailor privately. They had to talk about what was gradually and undeniably developing between them. He would pay a special visit to the neighborhood rival's hut, and snatch him up.

00000000

Gilligan felt like a happy, pampered little prince all afternoon. Mary Ann prepared a cool, refreshing bubble bath for him in the back of her and Ginger's hut. She went as far as to wash his hair for him as he soaked in their narrow wooden tub. He was about to protest around her washing his hair, and even _touching_ him, for that matter. But then, the enchanting aroma of the jasmine shampoo filled his nostrils and the delightful touch of the girl's fingers massaging his scalp, sent the boy blissfully floating into orbit.

A sexy sounding moan escaped his lips, which took her pleasantly by surprise. His eyes were closed as he relaxed and took in this sweet moment. Mary Ann inwardly squealed with glee at Gilligan's positive response to all of this. "See?" She sang to herself, "Ginger was wrong. _My_ baby is _not _gay!"

But even she couldn't ignore the lingering look of love and longing the sailor gave the professor as she pulled the lad's arm to drag him off to her hut. She could clearly see the pleading in Gilligan's eyes for the scholar to forgive him for not resisting her kiss. The farm girl angrily dismissed that little scene and pretended it was only a figment of her imagination. The boy was in love with _her_!

"Gilligan wouldn't let me touch him like this if he were _really that way_." She reasoned as she lovingly ran her fingers through his wet, dark locks.

Before she knew it, she was using a thick sponge to wash his chest and shoulders. She shivered with desire as she watched the soap suds glide over his soft, fair skin. The longer she rubbed the sponge all along his upper body, the 'hotter' she felt herself becoming. The lad's eyes remained closed, and she thought she saw the slightest hint of a smile appear at the corner of his lips.

She wanted him right then and there. She didn't care if Ginger was presently inside the hut. The movie star was having her beauty nap. She slept too hard. Surely, the actress would likely snooze through the sounds of passion Mary Ann was eager to make. Lust filled those innocent brown doe eyes. It took all the strength she could conjure up, not to bend over him and kiss that beautiful mouth once again.

Ah...how wonderfully trusting he was, the farm girl marveled. Little did he know she had ulterior motives. She knew he only allowed her to fix him this bath because she gave him a deep, heartfelt apology for being so "forward" in expressing her happiness to see him.

One would think that after that passionate kiss, he would certainly be on his guard around her. Well...he was. But, it took an awful lot of persuasion to convince him that he would be safe with her. She even offered him some dessert she made the night before to help him loosen up.

She made a promise to herself that she would behave around him and not even go as far as to peek while he removed his clothes to step into the bath. "I will be good...I will be good..."

Mary Ann whispered. Who was she kidding? Even _she_ didn't believe her own words.

Mary Ann believed the true reason the first mate ultimately agreed to all of this, was because he had a very long and tiresome day of rescuing the professor from that headhunter, and a cool bath sounded too good to refuse.

It was a real turn on for her to learn how brave he was as he recapped the events of that exciting adventure. But never mind brave. She wondered how "big" he was, and was it going to be easy or a bit of a challenge to "accommodate" him.

After a while, her eyes slyly surveyed the tiny droplets of water on his chest. They glistened like diamonds in the golden glow of the late afternoon sun. She didn't know how much more of this "behaving" she could take! The only way to keep from ravishing him was to simply walk away.

Yeah...right!

Mary Ann carefully studied Gilligan's peaceful features. He looked like he was fast asleep at the moment. She checked his breathing. It was steady. Then she took a chance... Mary Ann discreetly touched one of his nipples with the tip of her index finger. There was no response from the sailor.

This made her want to be a little more bolder. She then gently squeezed the same nipple, holding it firmly between her thumb and index finger.

Gilligan's eye lids shot open.

Mary Ann abruptly removed her fingers. Her instant pulling away was so rapid, it looked like she had been burned. Good grief! Had he been awake all of this time?!

The sailor looked deep into her eyes when he spoke. "Mary Ann, I know what you're trying to do." He said pointedly.

Did he _really_ know? She wondered. But he was so naive! That was one of the things which made him so adorable, by the way. He couldn't possibly know. He was pure!

"There is something I think you should know about me." He continued.

"I think I know what it is you have to tell me, but just know that I'm _not_ backing off!" Mary Ann replied, with defiance in her voice.

"...not without a fight!"


End file.
